


Calling Home

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apologies, Family, Family Bonding, Fixing Relationships, Laguna is a grandfather, M/M, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Leon didn't mean to keep secrets. That hadn't been his intention at all, but now it's been a few years and he has no excuse to hide behind. How does he tell his father that he's married with kids?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy 7 or 8 
> 
> This story takes place just before and after part 1 Wager.

When Leon had left home, he’d never had that ‘leaving for good’ mentality. He left for a job and for a change; for space, but not for good. He hadn’t been a child running away from home or even an adult running from his problems. He just wanted something different. If that meant he could ignore certain aspects of this life, then good? 

Leaving had felt like just yesterday, only four years had passed and he hadn’t been home once. He hadn’t seen his sister in all that time for all they still spoke on the phone. His father didn’t even know… 

Married, children… How did he go home with all of these changes like it was no big deal? Didn’t they all know he was bad at communicating?

“Do you…” Leon began slowly, trying to figure out what the hell he wanted to say and succeeding in gaining Cloud’s attention. “Do you ever feel irritated that you’ve never met my family?” 

“Where’s that coming from?” Cloud asked. The kids were occupied coloring with large crayons to fit their tiny hands. He sat on the couch beside Leon and took his laptop away from him so Leon couldn’t back track and ignore the conversation he started. 

Leon shrugged, looking at the boys instead of Cloud. “Just wondering if it was something you ever thought about.” 

“I feel very close with your mother,” Cloud said, surprising his husband. “I’m pretty sure she’s hanging out in the Life Stream with my mom, both of them talking about us.” His smile was warm. “And i’m the only one that gets to call you Squall without you scowling. I feel close to her because of it. I like to think she would like me.”

“I wish i remembered her more, but it’s best to assume you’re right about her.” Leon said quietly. “I’ve been thinking about things lately. A bit.” 

“About your dad and sister?” Cloud clarified, receiving a curt nod. “What’s brought that on? Not that you aren’t allowed to think about your family." 

Leon shrugged again. “I didn’t even know i had a dad until i was seventeen. Ellone always said we did but i never really believed her. He thought Ellone had died in that fire with mom while he was deployed and he never even knew about me. To meet him at seventeen,” he winced. “I was way to bitter by then to give a damn. I couldn’t be happy about it like my sister. Like he was.” 

Cloud scooted closer, running his hand down Leon’s thigh soothingly. “It’s not like it was a simply thing to come to terms with. Especially after growing up in an orphanage.”

“There was this childish part of me that hated him. I felt like he should have known. Maybe not about me but he should have doubled checked on Ellone. If he was a real father he should have known.” Leon muttered, grabbing Cloud’s hand to clasp their fingers together. 

“I’m sure it wasn’t any easier knowing that your sister believed in him so much,” Cloud added. 

Leon nodded, “I was too much of a child to want anything to do with him. Even when i left i didn’t say goodbye. It felt amusingly ironic to not tell him where i was going. Like we’d come full circle.” He huffed quietly and moved just enough to rest his head on Cloud’s shoulder. “I was an ass, and it wasn’t fair to him.” 

“Ah, so that’s where this is coming from.” 

“I had a moment the other day, thinking Laguna should know about the boys. What kind of grandfather doesn’t know about their grandkids? Doesn’t spoil them like Cid does.” Leon frowned. “How could he not know Ellone and i were waiting for him in that little orphanage for years?” 

“How could he possibly know?” Cloud asked softy. 

“Exactly,” Leon muttered. “Laguna doesn’t even know i’m married let alone that i have three babies. I never even hinted at it. We've barely communicated at all since i left. He couldn’t possibly know.” 

Cloud squeezed Leon closer. “So you’re finally willing to let go of that old anger and talk to your dad?” 

There was a silence between them for a moment and Leon pressed more of his weight against Cloud. “What if something happens to Riku or the twins? What if something happened and i didn’t know? I’m their fucking father, i should always-” 

“Squall,” Cloud said softly. “The only thing you should always do is love them and be there for them. No one knows everything. You’re father doesn’t know you, but you don’t know him either. Lion, if you’re trying to get around to saying you want to forgive your father for things he had no control over, then i’m happy for you.” 

“Happy for me?” 

“Yeah. The only one that anger hurts is you.” Cloud pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “We all have people we hated unnecessarily. The question is, what are we doing next? Do you want you’re dad in the boys lives?” 

Leon nodded slowly. “They shouldn’t be out a grandfather because i’m an asshole. Ellone should get to be an aunt. She knows about you but i never quite knew how to tell her about the babies. Now all of a sudden Riku is three and the twins are already two. I’m stealing time from all of them.” 

“It wouldn’t have worked out well if you brought this up before you were ready. If you’re ready now, okay. What do you want to do?” 

Leon sighed again and sat up, brushing his mouth against Cloud’s. “Well Rain Cloud, how would you feel about meeting your in-laws?” 

“Kind of terrified, but let’s do it anyway. You’ve put up with my friends long enough. I dare say you’ve earned some payback.” Cloud said, grinning at the uncertainty that was all over Leon’s face. It was rare for him to look anything other than confident. This was definitely going to be a draining topic until he finally bucked up the nerve to call home. 

“Papa,” Riku appeared in front of them and shoved here paper at them. “Here!” It was all scribbles but the pair smiled anyway. 

“Can i have it?” Cloud asked, getting a very serious nod in return. “Thank you, it’s fantastic.” 

“Us!” Riku grinned before sprinted back off towards the twins and pulling out three times more paper than what he needed. 

“Us?” Leon chuckled, taking the paper to try and figure out the mystery shapes. “Well if you count this one as two, which you could i guess, then there are five of them.” 

Cloud chuckled. “That one must be the twins then.” 

Leon shook his head slowly. “Riku’s getting to the point where he really understands family. He should know he has more.” 

“So introduce him to them.” 

“You make it sound simple.” 

“Squall, no excuses,” Cloud smiled, kissing Squall’s temple. “It doesn’t have to be today, after all. Try not to fret so much and just plan on making the damn call.” 

Leon made a face, but it was hard to argue when he was the one that brought it up. Going back to Balamb Garden shouldn’t have made him feel so nervous, but he was already a wreck. 

~

Cloud didn’t bring it up again, which Leon was both grateful and annoyed about. He would leave it up to Leon to bridge the gap between him and his father without interfering, but that meant that nearly a month later he still hadn’t done anything about it. 

“See you tuesday, professor.” 

He was pulled from his thoughts when his student aid packed up to leave for the afternoon. “Yeah, have a good weekend.” He said absently, glancing at the clock. He still had another half our of offices hours to get through but doubted anyone else would show up with questions given the nice weather and pending weekend. It gave him time to grade papers, but mostly he was staring at his phone as if it were to blame for his current mental dilemma. 

With a curse he snatched his cell phone off his desk and scrolled through his numbers until he found the one for his father’s office. Given the time of day he doubted he’d check his personal phone and this seemed the fastest route. 

“Thank you for calling Esthar Industries, Mr. Laguna Loire’s office. How may i direct your call?” The woman asked promptly after the second ring.

“Laguna Loire, please.” 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Loire is in a meeting at this time. May i take a message?” 

Leon rolled his eyes. “Like a meeting as in with real people or a meeting as in he asked you to hold all of his calls?” 

Her answer was clipped and vaguely offended, “I assure you, he is extremely busy. Do you have a message?” 

“Look,” Leon shook his head, fighting for what to say. “If he’s actually with people, then fine. If he’s not...tell him Squall is calling. I’d like to speak with him.” 

It was the woman’s turn to sigh. “Hold please.” 

There wasn’t any fanciful music on the hold line, for which he grateful, but it gave him way too much time with his own thoughts. This was stupid. He should have called Ellone and told her everything. He could have even asked her to pass the message along, but that had felt cowardly. He should have been a coward. 

It wasn’t like it was too late to hang up. 

When he heard the line shift, he had expected to hear the secretary back on the line but his father’s voice jarred him out of his own thoughts. 

“Squall!? What’s happened? Are you all right?” He’d never heard that kind of panic before from Laguna and winced. 

“Everything is fine,” He muttered. “I just…” 

“Oh thank the Guardians. I think i nearly just had a heart attack,” Laguna said, traces of humor in his voice already. “I thought...well it’s been so long since i’ve heard from you. How are you, son?” 

“I’m…” Leon sighed. “Well. I’m really good.” 

“That is fantastic to hear. We, your sister and i,” Laguna paused, “We’ve missed you a great deal.” 

Once the words would have made him see red, now he was trying to actually listen to what his father was telling him. “Well, i was thinking of maybe coming to visit for a few days. If you wanted.” 

“I would love that! Ellone would love that as well, i’m positive! Have you mentioned it to her?” 

“No. I wanted to tell you first,” Leon mumbled. “There’s kind of...a lot i need to tell you. Share with you, i guess.” 

“It has been a long time,” Laguna seemed to agree but he’d put a cap on his enthusiasm and was actually speaking gently. It was strange. “I would very much like for you to feel comfortable telling me anything.” 

Leon leaned back in his chair and stifled a groan. It felt so much like how he spoke to Riku when his baby was having one of those days where he didn’t feel like talking and nothing could force him to. Had Laguna always treated him like that? “I wanted to…” 

He fought for what to say, and Laguna was oddly quiet, waiting for him to finish. 

“Apologize…” 

“Apologize? Apologize for what?” 

Leon snorted, “Take your pick.” 

“Well i would appreciate it if there weren’t four years between your every call.” He could practically hear Laguna shrugging. 

“If that’s the only thing you think i need to apologize for than i might actually feel more guilty than i did before.” 

“Son,” Laguna cut him off before he could continue. “You are the last one i need an apology from. You were not to blame for all that happened when you were barely even born.” 

“Yes, but neither are you.” Leon said softly, hoping he was even speaking loud enough for Laguna to hear him because he was not repeating all of this. “And i did blame you.” 

“I was happy to shoulder it if that’s what you needed. It suited me fine. What kind of father was i to not even know you existed?” 

Leon’s eyes widened, the words catching him off guards. It was the same thing he had thought over and over all through his childhood years, but from his father’s perspective. “I’m sorry,” Leon muttered before he could pretend to slide through this conversation without ever uttering the words. “I don’t blame you anymore. I don’t… I’m sorry.” 

There was a long pause, and he was thinking of hanging up again when Laguna finally answered. “Thank you. I know it takes a lot for you to say that. I really do enjoy hearing from you. I’m also sorry i wasn’t there when you needed me most, Squall.” 

“Leon,” he corrected, ignoring the apology altogether. “I really don’t go by Squall anymore accept for one noisy sod who can’t be reasoned with. I’d appreciate it if you would humor me.” 

“If that’s what you would prefer son but,” He made a noise and Leon knew he was trying not to snicker, knowing Leon hated it when he was laughed at. “Leon Leonhart?” 

Leon sighed loudly, it wasn’t the first time he’d heard that. “Not exactly. That’s one of the things i wanted to tell you. Ellone’s gonna kill me.” 

“Oh?” 

“I sort of eloped. Like, close to three years ago now.” 

“Eloped?” Laguna repeated. “Like married? You’re married!?” There was the excitable idiot. 

“Yes. My surname is Strifehart now.” 

“I have to get a gift! Did you… Did you say three years!? Squall! Leon! That’s… I mean it’s splendid news of course! I can hardly… Congratulations! Tell me! Where did you meet her? Him?” 

Leon felt his face heat up. Yes, this was best done over the phone. “Him,” Leon muttered, utterly embarrassed. “His name is Cloud. I swear to the Guardians i don’t want to hear a single damn comment about that.” Cloud and Squall, yep, they’d heard it all. 

Laguna laughed anyway but didn’t comment. “Your sister is going to be beside herself. I can’t wait to meet him! You did plan to bring him when you came, didn’t you?” 

“Well, yes.” 

“Perfect. I’d love to meet a man that could coax you into marriage. Was the engagement short? I suppose it’s none of my business really.” 

Four years ago he would have screamed that no aspect of his life was Laguna’s business but it was just a tiny question and Leon could handle answering it. 

“A bit. I met him shortly after moving. We married after a year. It’s good. We’re fine.” 

“Good. I couldn’t ask for more than you’re happiness, you know? Well i could but i don’t want you to just hang up on me,” Laguna laughed and Leon had to smother his own laughter. He’d thought about doing that too many times already for it to not be true. 

“There’s more…” 

“Lucky i’m sitting down.” Laguna mused, sounding much more like himself now that he wasn’t treating Leon like an animal easily startled. “You’ve dropped a few bombs on me already.” 

Leon hummed, “Yeah, well, three more to come.” 

“Three?” 

“Cloud and i, well, we have kids. Three of them.” 

The silence stretched on and if he hadn’t heard Laguna breathing he would have thought they’d gotten disconnected. “How old!?” he suddenly demanded. 

“The oldest is three. The twins are two.” 

“They’re babies!” 

“Well, yeah, that’s how it works.” Leon chuckled.

“When did you say you were coming!? I have to get everything ready! Do you have pictures? Of course you fucking do, text me a few pictures!” He was back to being happily excitable but really, it was the best reaction Leon could have hoped for. 

“I will text you a few pictures,” Leon agreed.

He could just barely hear a new voice enter Laguna’s office but Laguna shooed them away. “Not now! I’m a grandfather!” 

Leon laughed quietly, his shoulders giving more away than his voice. Thankfully Laguna couldn’t see him. “So um, they’ll be coming along too.” 

“Of course they are! I just can’t wait to meet them. Them and your husband. Will you stay a few days? A week?” 

“I guess that depends on your schedule.” 

“Fuck my schedule, Squall. Sorry, Leon. My son is coming home to visit with his family, i’m going to make all the time in the world." 

Leon’s throat tightened. “Thanks dad.” 

They were both extremely aware of the fact that it was the first time Leon had called him dad instead of his name. It was enough to sober Laguna up and prevent him from continuing to yell into the phone. 

“I am so very happy to hear from you.” Laguna repeated gently. “I’ve thought about going to see you a millions times but i figured space was best for now.” 

“I needed the space,” Leon agreed, “But i want to try this again.” 

“You let me know when you’re coming. I imagine it will be easier for you if it’s while school is on break? I assume you are still teaching.” 

Leon smiled faintly. “Yes. I have some time between my summer courses.” 

“Excellent. Please tell your husband that i am looking forward to meeting him.” 

“I will,” Leon said, checking the time. They’d talked for much longer then he’d thought. It was probably the longest, most civil conversation they’d ever had. “I have to go now though. I need to get the babes from daycare.” 

“Of course. Don’t let me make you late.” Laguna said. “I expect you’ll get a call from your sister later this evening though.” 

Leon made a face. “I guess so. I’ll put Sora on the phone, he’s a talker.” 

Laguna laughed, reluctant to hang up. “Take care of yourself, son. I will very much look forward to hearing from you again soon with a date.”

“Sure, dad. I’ll talk to you soon.” Without a real goodbye, he hung up. That went… well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy 7 or 8

Traveling to Balamb Garden was a millions times easier than leaving had been. The first time around Leon had taken so many forms of transportation that he’d nearly given up half way to Radiant Garden. This time however it was all one way in a small airship that Cid had gifted Cloud for his twenty first birthday years prior. It was big enough for the kids to play in instead of being strapped down the entire time and had more than enough space for Leon’s car so they didn’t have to rent one on arrival. 

If they really had to, they could have even stayed in the airship comfortably instead of getting a hotel but his knew his father wouldn’t allow them to stay anywhere but with him. 

They’d called ahead for Laguna to reserve a space for their airship to land and no other obstacles were in their way. Immediately after arriving they’d gone to a barbecue hosted by Leon’s friends and that was oddly fun. The kids got to play with other children their age and Leon’s friends got to meet his husband that they’d only just found out about days before. 

It had gone well, but Cloud could be charming when he wasn’t being a brooding introvert. The kids stealing most of the spotlight helped too. 

All of his friends had cornered Cloud at least once to speak with him privately but Cloud dealt with Yuffie and Tifa on the regular bases and was harder to intimidate than he looked. All and all, everyone seemed to approve, except maybe Seifer but the harmless joke they had played on him had been worth it. 

When it came to meeting Laguna, Leon’s nerves had returned. 

“It’s going to be okay, Squall.” Cloud mused. “Easy on the steering wheel, you’ll pull it off.” 

Leon didn’t respond, too focused on the road and not saying words he would regret with little ones in the back seat. Especially when the twins were starting to parrot everything. 

“Lion,” Cloud said softly, reaching out to rub his shoulder. “It’s going to be fine. What’s the worst that could happen?” 

“I don’t know.” Leon answered, voice tense. 

Cloud rolled his eyes and smiled. “Honestly, i should be the nervous one. Cid pretty much liked you right away. I have to hope your dad and sister will actually like me.” 

“They’ll love you.” Leon muttered. “And they’ll love the boys. It’s me that-”

“That they already love,” Cloud interrupted him. He turned around in the backseat. “Is everyone ready to meet your new grand daddy?” 

The twins both laughed, throwing their hands up in excitement. They weren’t sure how much the twins really understood but they seemed excited over the notion of meeting their daddy’s daddy. Riku was the one who looked the most like Leon. He was uncertain and his routine had been completely altered. The airship had been challenging for him and the party was fine as long as one or both of the twins was with him. A car ride to a new place left him reverting back into silence.

“Grandad!” Sora chanted with a laugh. “Daddy, then grandaddy!” 

“That’s right.” Cloud laughed, shifting his attention from the giggling twins to Riku. “It’s going to be okay, Riku. You’ll be with daddy or papa the entire time, okay?” 

Riku nodded, holding his stuffed wolf to his face nervously. 

“I know how he feels,” Leon grumbled. “I feel sick.” 

“Want me to drive?” 

Leon shook his head back and forth. “We’re almost there.” 

“Yeah?” 

“That’s the house over there.” Leon pointed. 

Cloud turned and his eyes widened. The road had twisted and turned but through the carefully groomed trees he could see only one home. “That’s a mansion.” 

“Yes it is.” 

“Life Stream help us,” Cloud muttered. “That place is huge. You never struck me as a little rich boy. Thankfully.” 

“I never was,” Leon shrugged. “Just an orphan.” 

Cloud leaned closer just as the car was pulling to a stop and pressed a kiss to Leon’s cheek. “Love my little orphan.” 

Leon snorted, lips twitching into a smile against his will. “Shut up.” 

They got out, leaving their bags alone for now and focusing completely on the kids. Cloud had a hold of both twins with a messenger bag of their baby supplies slung over his shoulder. Leon had Riku who had a backpack of his own toys and snacks on. 

Riku didn’t usually cling as badly as he used to but he did today, resting comfortably on Leon’s hip as he was too uncomfortable to walk on his own yet. 

“Daddy’s got you, Riku. This is going to be fun.” He didn’t even believe himself but Riku was at least looking around rather than having his face buried in his neck. 

Leon had half expected his father to rush out the front doors the very moment of their arrival but he had evidently restrained himself. 

“C’mon Squall, no stalling.”

“I’m not stalling,” Leon muttered, but he was still standing beside the car. 

Cloud smiled happily, a look Leon knew to be wary of. He squeezed the twins hands. “Who wants to ring the doorbell to the big, big house!?” 

Sora and Roxas both gasped, eyes huge as they looked at the front of the mansion and dragged Cloud along with them as they climbed the dozen stairs to the front door. Chances were good they’d both press it at least five times. 

“Jeez…” Leon muttered, not in a hurry at all but he couldn’t very well lag behind when Cloud was already at the door. That bastard was forcing Leon to move his ass. “Let’s go, baby.” 

Riku hummed, sounding unhappy but they were half way up the stairs when the door opened and Sora greeted the stranger with a loud “Hi!” 

“You must be Cloud,” Ellone greeted with a smile of her own. She had a green shawl wrapped around her arms and she stepped out of the house to bend down to the twins level. “And who are you two!?” 

“Roxas.”

“I’m Sora.” Sora smiled up at her. “Who you?” 

“My name is Ellone and i’m your aunt! I’m so happy to meet you!” She stood again and smiled at Cloud, offering him her hand to shake. “It’s very nice to meet you too.” 

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Cloud offered. 

Ellone smiled but was cut off by Sora. 

“Auntie?” 

“Yes. Like auntie Tifa.” Cloud smiled down at the boys just as Leon appeared behind him. 

“Hey sis.” Leon muttered, finding himself squeezed into a hug a moment later. Riku leaned away, his stranger danger on full alert. 

“Little brother,” She squeezed him close. “You ever stay away that long again and you will regret it.” 

“Yeah, sorry.” Leon mused, “You’re freaking Riku out though.” 

“Oh, sorry about that honey.” Ellone laughed, pulling away to greet Riku who was gripping Leon’s shirt like a lifeline. “I didn’t mean to nearly squish you.” 

Riku frowned, looking between Leon and Ellone as if that would give him the answers he needed. “My name is Ellone, honey. What’s yours?” 

He didn’t answer, but Leon didn’t expect him to. “He’s having a quiet day.” 

Ellone’s smile grew, all too knowing with just that little bit of information. “Like you used to?” 

“Very much like that.” 

“It’s nice that you’re just like your dad,” She said. “He never liked talking either.” 

Riku didn’t say anything but his frown lessened somewhat. 

“Hey! Roxas! Sora!” Cloud stepped into the house, chasing after the twins who were giggling and chasing after a cat that bolted the second it saw the babies. “Come here you two!”

“Oh forgive me for making you all stand out here. What kind of hostess am i? Come in, come in.” She stepped inside with Leon and laughed when the twins had made it halfway up the stairs before Cloud caught them. “I have so many questions but they can wait. Dad is so excited you’re here. He’s trying. Really trying, Squall.” 

“Leon,” He corrected with a sigh, “And i don’t need him to do anything. He just… needs to like my family.” 

“You know he will,” Ellone said quietly. “Tell me about this man you’ve married.” 

“I like him,” Leon deadpanned. 

Ellone smirked, “I should hope so, little brother. C’mon, lets gets away from the front door. We’ll head to the sun room. Coffee?” 

Leon nodded, shifting Riku onto his other hip. “For me yes. Tea for Cloud.” He looked up with a faint smile. “Caught them, mm?” 

Cloud walked back towards them with one of the twins under each arm, both still giggling from their escape attempt. “Yeah. It would be a killer game of hide and seek in this place and i am not prepared.” 

Ellone laughed, “Oh i believe that. You two head on to the sun room and i’ll bring the drinks. You remember the way, Squall? Oh, Leon. Dad did mention that.” 

“Yes, i remember where it is.” Leon muttered, holding in a deep sigh until after his sister had walked out. “It’s down here,” He added, nodding for Cloud to follow him. 

“Relax, Lion.” Cloud said softly. “Riku’s feeding off your nerves and he’s about to bust. Nothing bad will happen.” 

“I know. I know.” Leon exhaled loudly again, trying to banish his anxiety. “I guess it’s just this place.” 

“Sick?” Roxas looked up at Leon with huge eyes. 

“No, baby, not sick.” Leon smiled weakly. “This is a nice place.” 

“There you go, that was almost believable.” Cloud said in a congratulatory tone. It only then occurred to Leon that Cloud was nervous too. He was meeting his in-laws for the first time, knowing very little about them other than the bits Leon had let slip over the years. Finding out they were incredibly wealthy was probably a bit much even for him. 

Usually when he was nervous he went silent, but this time he seemed to be talking a little too cheerfully. 

“Hey,” Leon muttered. “I love you. You don’t need to be anything but yourself. That includes not talking if you don’t want to.” 

Cloud made a face. “I’m adult. I can work through shit.” 

“And you belong to me. Now be yourself, damn it. Let me be the nervous one. They’re going to like you fine, and i’m sure Laguna will focus on the kids. The twins mostly if i ask him to back off Riku.” 

“Scared,” Riku whispered, and they weren’t sure if he was talking about himself or Leon. 

“New places can be scary, but we’ll be okay. You, me, and papa.” Leon kissed his forehead. He opened the door to the sun room and all three kids gasped in delight. A room that practically had glass walls and was filled with sunshine was a enchanting to them. 

Cloud set the twins down and they ran over to the nearest bench to climb on top of to look out the windows where birds had congregated at the feeders. 

“You want to look with them, Riku?” Leon asked, receiving a quiet shake to his head. “Okay.” He took the seat Cloud pulled out for him and tried to relax. Having Riku on his lap helped more than he wanted to admit. 

“Daddy is being silly,” Cloud said after a short lull. “Your auntie is very nice and i’m sure your grandad will love you too.” 

“Birds daddy!” 

“Birds papa!” 

“We see them,” Leon didn’t bother to fight his smile. The twins were much easier to please than Riku, but the older boy kept his eyes on his brothers every move. “All i can remember about this room is that there was a housekeeper who hated fingerprints all over the windows. I was…” He paused and looked down at Riku, censoring himself. “Not very nice and made it a personal mission to leave as many smudges as possible.” 

Cloud chuckled. “Weren’t you like seventeen or eighteen by then?” 

“Oh, at least.” Leon grinned. “I was also never caught doing it.” 

“So sly,” Cloud teased. “I don’t think they’ll have to guess who the perpetrators are this time.” The twins were having a blast slowly moving from window to window, pressing their noses and fingers against each one as they followed the fluttering birds. 

“No,” Leon said, his voice laced with fondness. 

The door pushed opened and Laguna stepped in, his resemblance to Leon was striking but his smile was huge and his voice loud. “You’re here! I’m so glad you’re here!” The man hardly knew where to look. He stared at the twins to Riku and back again before sparring Cloud a look and finally turning to Leon. “Welcome home.” 

“Hey,” Leon muttered. 

The twins laughter stole everyone’s attention and Laguna beamed. “May i?” 

“Go ahead.” Cloud chuckled before Leon could say anything. Laguna didn’t need to be told a second time and rushed off to the windows to kneels before the twins. 

“Hello boys!” Laguna greeted. “I’m so happy to meet you!” 

The twins turned, finally noticing the new man and staring him. They tilted their heads in confusion before looking back at Leon. It seems even they had noted the likeness between the new man and their daddy. 

“Hi!” Sora greeted. “Who you?” 

“My name is Laguna and i’m your grandfather! It’s really exciting!” 

“Daddy’s daddy.” Roxas repeated what they’d been told for the last week. 

“Grand-daddy,” Sora laughed, leaping off the bench and onto Lagunas chest who promptly caught the small boy. Sora wasn’t as suspicious as his brothers but he tended to be a good judge of character all the same. The new man that looked so much like his daddy had to be good and Laguna was all too happy to hug the small boy. 

“Thats right!”

“Big Sora.” Riku whispered, making Cloud snort and Leon rubbed the bridge of his nose. How had he never noticed that… 

Sora could have truly been related to Laguna for all their similarities. 

“Think of it this way,” Cloud muttered softly so not to be heard. “You’ve built up a resistance.” 

“Shut up,” Leon muttered, only just glancing up when Ellone popped back in with a tray on drinks and cookies in hand. 

“I wasn’t sure what to bring the boys, but i have apple juice.” She said, setting the tray down. 

“In crystal glasses,” Leon blinked. “Are you insane? They’re not malicious but they sure as hell aren’t coordinated either.” 

“It’s just a thing, little brother. If it breaks, it breaks.” Ellone laughed, not at all bothered. “I was told tea, Cloud, but not what kind. I hope green tea is okay.” 

Cloud nodded, “That’s fine, thanks.” 

Laguna strode towards the table with both twins in his arms looking remarkably happy. “These are such delightful children!” He reached out for cookies and handed one to each of the twins. He took a third and leaned across the table to hand it to Riku. “We must not forget you too.” 

When Riku didn’t move Cloud reached out to take it. “Thank you.” 

Riku scoffed, a perfect imitation of Leon which didn’t go unnoticed. 

“What?” Cloud blinked innocently at at Riku. “Wasn’t he talking to me?” 

Riku pouted, his cheeks puffing out.

“Huh?” Cloud pouted back. 

“No.” 

“No?” 

“Papaaa!” A smile was finally started to form at the corner of Riku’s lips. 

Cloud sighed a touch too dramatic. “Fiine, be that way.” He offered the cookie and Riku took it, shoving half of it in mouth. 

“Forgive me, Cloud.” Laguna said, looking sheepish. “I was so excited over the children that i’ve rather overlooked greeting you properly.” 

“They’re worth the attention,” Cloud said, shrugging. “I don’t really mind being overlooked.” 

“Being a deceiving wall flower is his hobby,” Leon muttered, sliding his husband a glance. “Most don’t realize he’s there until it’s too late.” 

“Rude,” Cloud smirked. 

“I heard about an amusing little joke played on Seifer yesterday.” Ellone commented, smiling as she glanced between them. “You two seem very good together.” 

Cloud smirked, “Thank you.” 

“Roxas, both hands! Dad hold the glass for him.” Leon said, just picturing that fine crystal shattering to the floor as Roxas reached for it. Tiny hand gripped the glass as if it were as sturdy as his sippy cup. The cup that was packed into their bag which should have been pulled out for this... 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Laguna grinned, but held that glass for Roxas to sip from. “I should at the very least try to focus on the two of you as well. Where did you meet?” 

Leon fought a smile at the change of topic, “A bar.” Both his father and sister were surprised but where another parent might have found that worrying, Laguna just tipped his head back and laughed. 

“Really!?” 

Leon nodded. “His friend owns it, and we both occasionally bartend.” 

“Really? But you’re still teaching?” Ellone asked. 

“Yeah, bartending is a night thing for extra cash. Since Tifa owns the place she gives us shifts whenever we want them.” Leon explained. “I can go on days i don’t have an early class the next day. If we’re both there on the same night then Cloud’s fathers will stay with the boys.” 

“I would love to come visit you.” Ellone said quietly, gentle smile in place. “Get to know the boys.” 

“If you want,” Leon shrugged, making it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

Sora climbed down Laguna’s lap with a thud, his attention out the window again. “Riku, Roxy, look!” The cat they had chased on the way in was now outside stalking the birds. 

At Sora’s summons, Riku finally moved, hopping off Leon’s lap and inching towards the windows, more confident in his surroundings. 

Laguna laughed, seemingly entertained by the kids. “Teaching and bartending. That’s quite the combination. What do you do Cloud?” 

“I’m a messenger for the Highwind Corp. and i teach self defense courses a few times a week. I also occasionally bartend, like Squall said.” Cloud answered honestly. 

“You sound like a hard worker,” Laguna said, finally grabbing one of the coffee cups for himself. If he noticed that Cloud seemed to be allowed to use Leon’s first name, he didn’t comment.“I know i can’t say we really know each other yet but i like you a great deal. I also have to wonder if i have you to thank for getting my son to visit.” 

“Nope,” Cloud smiled a little. “He made that decision all on his own.” 

Leon huffed, “I’m not a little kid.” 

“No, you have plenty of our own though.” Laguna grinned. “Do you think you will adopt more?” 

Cloud’s smile grew into a smirk. “We didn’t exactly plan on three.” 

“No,” Leon said, speaking over Cloud. “We probably won’t adopt any more.” 

Laguna sighed loudly and looked at Ellone. “Very well, i have my grandsons so my hopes at a granddaughter lies with you.” 

“Dad,” Ellone laughed. “Don’t be ridiculous. Enjoy your grandsons for now.” 

“Daddy! Will the kitty bite bird?” Sora asked loudly, making all four adults look at them. 

Leon shook his head. “I don’t think that fat old cat would be able to catch any of those birds.” 

“That cat likes those birds anyway.” Laguna explained. “Would probably just want to cuddle one of the birds if he caught one. Do you want to go outside and see?” 

“Outside!” All three boys cheered. 

“Now you’ve done it. We have to go now,” Leon said, hauling himself up. “Let’s take them out.” 

Laguna beamed, “Let’s.”

“Cloud, could we talk?” Ellone asked when Cloud began to get up too. “I’m sure Leon and dad can watching the babies.” 

“Oh,” Cloud blinked. “Sure.” 

Leon looked between them but Laguna had already jumped up and opened the glass door that would let the kids run out into the garden. He rushed out every bit as excited as the kids and Leon was left to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy 7 or 8

Laguna and Leon disappeared with the boys and Cloud was left alone with Ellone. She didn’t dive right into speaking and instead spent a long moment simply enjoying her coffee. There was a softness to her that reminded him of Aerith. 

For all she and Leon seemed different at a glance, Cloud was slowly picking out a number of similarities. 

“There was a time i fretted i would never see my brother in love with anyone,” Ellone said and as far as starting conversations went, it was one hell of an opening line. “He was a somber child and grew into being an angry teenager. It tapered with time but even when he left, he was unhappy.” 

“Childhoods were rough,” Cloud muttered. 

“Yes. He never knew our mom, he was too little when she passed away. That was only one of many factors i guess,” Ellone sighed. “Coupled with the awful orphanage, it bred a dark spot in him.” 

Cloud had heard very little about what Leon had gone through, but then he didn’t really need to ask to know. “We all have dark spots. It might have been those spots that attracted us to one another. I was an orphan too.” 

“I’m sorry,” Ellone managed what few could and sounded sincere. “Maybe you’re right. When he left, i was afraid for him. I’m sure i annoyed him with how often i called. When he finally hung up on me one night because he had a date, i was so relieved.” 

Cloud chuckled before he could help it, “Did he really?” 

“Oh yes. Apparently i was keeping him on the phone too long and he had to shower and get ready still.” 

Cloud couldn’t explain why that made him smile but it did. Leon was always so calm and composed even when they’d first met. Imagining him fretting over getting ready or taking more than five minutes to pick out his clothes amused him. “I wonder if there’s a time limit on being able to tease him about that.” 

Ellone laughed suddenly, covering her mouth to stifle her giggles. “Oh, now he’s going to scowl at me for letting that slip. Good. It’s nice someone can tease him without him running off to be alone.” 

“I can out brood him any day,” Cloud shrugged. “You know, i don’t think he left with the intention of hurting you. You or anyone else.” 

“Oh, i know.” Ellone agreed, “But many of us still felt like we drove him away. To see him happy really means the world to me. Of course he could have mentioned he was married though.” 

Cloud nodded slowly, feeling like that was a topic he needed to tread lightly over. “I guess i can’t make excuses for why he didn’t say anything sooner, but neither of us wanted some huge wedding or party. Being able to elope with just the two of us was what made it so perfect.” 

Ellone smiled, that soft look that he again reminded him of Aerith. “I was a little worried, you understand. Big sister’s prerogative and all, but i’m not sure which one of you is more in love with the other.” 

“We’ve barely been here an hour,” Cloud commented. “You’ve already decided?” 

“Oh, you two give away much more than you think. My brother is nervous about fixing things with dad, but all he had to do was want to fix it for it to be fixed. Dad’s so excited, and this whole time you were here next to him. Supporting him.” Ellone traced the rim of her cup slowly as she spoke. “The way you two interact with your kids. How he looked at you while you were putting Riku at ease. It’s all i needed to see to know, but i hope i’ll get to see many more glimpses.” 

Cloud thought he might be turning pink and hoped he wasn’t. He’d had years to get used to his own friends pointing out little things about his relationship but similar observations coming from Leon’s sister was somehow more embarrassing. “I’m sure you’ll know before we do.” 

“I’m sure of that too.” Ellone agreed. “I am so genuinely happy to meet you, and i hope it's okay if i invite myself to Radiant Garden some time.” 

“It is. He’s missed you.” 

She sat forward and set her cup down, “Come with me a moment.” She stood, glancing out the windows to check on the others before seeming satisfied enough to leave them be. “This way.” 

Curious, Cloud got up to follow, wondering again if he should be nervous about this little side adventure but surely Ellone wouldn’t just tell him she like him only to plan something awful in a room away from Leon. She wasn’t THAT much like Aerith. 

“I doubt i’ll get an opportunity to do this later, and definitely not if my brother finds out.” She grinned, walking quickly down the hallway.

“Oh, plan on getting us into trouble?” Cloud asked. 

“Very much so.” 

They climbed a narrow staircase and she lead him down a new hall that matched the rest of the house. Had he not grown up on an airship that was all the twists and turns the huge home would have had him lost in seconds. 

“In here,” She pulled him into a library and he only had a moment to be floored that people actually had library’s in their homes. 

Ellone wandered over to a shelf and pulled out something like a large book. It wasn’t until he was standing beside her that he realized it was an album. “I’ve spent the last several years getting copies of pictures from all the kids we were in the orphanage with.” she began. “Trying to collect some memories and prove that there were some nice moments along with the bad.” 

“Please tell me you have pictures of a tiny Squall.” Cloud grinned. 

She flipped through the pages and landed on one covered in pictures of Leon as a child. They weren’t exactly baby pictures but he seemed to be around six or seven. Despite the age difference, he looked strangely like Riku. 

His smiles were small but real and his eyes held an unreasonable amount of wisdom. It was long before he’d become angry at the world. 

“Oh,” Cloud muttered, pulling the album closer to take a better look. 

“There are more,” Ellone said, turning the page. There were several other children that Ellone pointed out to him. Seifer. Quistis. Irvine. There were pictures of Ellone herself that he spotted easily enough. “There’s a small piece of me that believes you found this little boy and brought him home.” 

“I don’t know about that,” Cloud said, looking at every new picture of Leon he came across as if there would be a test on it later. “He was always there.”

“Hiding until someone he could trust came along.” Ellone said. “You might find me a touch dramatic, but i’ve seen my brother smile more today than i have since he was ten.” 

Cloud smiled a little, he couldn’t help it. The way Ellone doted on Leon was sweet, but she was the closest thing to a mother he ever had. “I can only take so much credit. His smiles were rare for me for a long time too. They’ve grown a little more since the boys came to stay with us.” 

Ellone actually laughed at him. “I doubt that very much. Fools in love seldom realize they are.” 

“Oh no, i realize it.” Cloud mused, taking out his phone and taking pictures of Ellone’s photos. There were too many of a tiny Leon to just ignore. 

“I might have a small envelope of pictures to pass you when my brother isn’t looking. Think you could keep it hidden until you’re home?” 

“Yes,” Cloud said almost instantly. “I know just how to ensure they don’t get thrown into the fire too.” Tifa's threats would do the trick.

Ellone’s smile grew. “You sure about that?” 

“Very. He’s got a few of me thanks to my younger brother. This is purely payback.” Cloud said, but he couldn’t help love seeing the pictures of Leon smiling so freely; in a way that only kids could. “One is definitely getting framed and we’ll see how long it takes him to hone in on it.” 

She laughed, the same glint of mischief in her eye that Leon had on occasion. “Good. I’m glad i could help cause a little ruckus, but my intentions are not pure. I was hoping for a trade.” 

“What kind of trade?” 

“Do you have more recent pictures? He hides from a camera like it’s his occupation. I don’t have many of him as an adult.”

Cloud stared at her for a second before pulling out his phone. “What’s your number? I’ll text you some now.” 

“Really!?” 

“Sure. I’ll give you some of the babies too. I must have a few thousand.” 

“Thank you Cloud, you don’t know what that means to me.” Ellone beamed, pulling out her own phone to begin the swap. “I’d love to see you both more than once a year.” 

Cloud chuckled, “Once Squall relaxes a little more around your dad, i’m sure that’ll happen.” 

Ellone nudged Cloud with a smile. “May this visit lead to many more.” 

~

The garden had always been Leon’s favorite part of the house. It had always been a calm, quiet place that contrasted the chaos that was inside. There were many gatherings and luncheons he’d avoided by slipping outside and hiding in the trees. 

Seeing his children running through the paths he’d once known so well left him oddly choked up. The number of flowers, trees, ponds, and other plants were enough to entertain the children. The stone walkways created a game of hopping from one to the other and birds seemed to have no fear of the humans in the area. 

It put their own little flower garden at home to shame but it was a fraction of the size. Seeing the kids able to play without toys was a good feeling too. 

“You have the sweetest children i’ve ever seen,” Laguna commented, walking at Leon’s side as they watched the kids and made sure they didn’t wander off too far. 

“You are officially biased.” 

“I am!” Laguna grinned. “They’re yours so they’re perfect. Just like Ellone’s will be perfect should she have any.” 

Leon nodded once, not knowing how to follow that up. He’d thought speaking to his father on the phone was difficult, in person was that much harder. 

“I like Cloud already too. I know i can’t say i know him yet but he was so good with Riku inside. It must be the same with the twins.” Laguna said, evidently refusing to let the silence grow. 

“It is. He’s a great father.” Leon shrugged a little, mildly uncomfortable with talking about his relationship with his husband with his father. “He’s great.” 

“Mhm?” Laguna smiled a little, his attention drifting back and forth between Leon and the kids. “I really am happy you found someone you’re so obviously in love with. I’ll try not to harass you with too many questions. I’ll learn about him in time. At least i hope to.” 

“I know,” Leon muttered. He winced when the twins started pulling up flowers by the roots but Laguna only laughed and pulled him back before he could say anything. 

“They’re babies. Let them play. When they’re a little older and understand better we’ll teach them to be nicer to the flowers.” Laguna said, but his laughter grew when Riku evidently became frustrated with his brothers and took the flowers from them and haphazardly shoved them back into the dirt. 

They could hear the little three year old scolding and saying, “Flowers come from dirt!” 

“I’m pretty sure Riku’s going to grow up to be a vigilante.” Leon said before he could think better of it. His father’s mirth was what reminded him that it was an odd thing to say. 

“As long as he’s fighting for good,” Laguna mused. “I get a feeling that your oldest is a little like you.” 

Leon shrugged weakly, “I’ve been told that before.” He swallowed his nerves and told his father an edited version of how they adopted Riku and then the twins a year later. Both had seemed so sudden and learning to be fathers wasn’t something that could be done overnight. 

“I didn’t know how to tell anyone. You. Ellone. I kept thinking there would be a good time for it, but i guess it doesn’t work that way.”

Laguna had stayed oddly quiet while Leon spoke, most likely not wanting to run the risk of interrupting his son until he stopped speaking. “I can’t say i wish i didn’t know sooner, but i’m happy to know now. Some things take time whether we want them too or not. Radiant Garden has been good for you. You’ve found a lot there, including your way home.” 

“I guess,” Leon muttered, still unable to shove his wariness away. “I still figured i should apologize.” 

“You did. I forgave you. We both wanted things to have happened differently, but it has brought us to this place. I’m proud of you.” 

Leon nodded and silently hoped his face was red. His younger self would have scowled and hissed that he didn’t need approval from the absent asshole, but his older self had gained a little wisdom. Maybe he didn’t need it, but it was nice to have. Having his own children had made him realize that. 

“Thanks,” He muttered, wanting to hide his embarrassment. 

Laguna reached out, squeezing Leon’s shoulder in a show of fondness. “Am i allowed to visit from time to time?” 

“Whatever.” Leon said but a nod accompanied it. “We don’t exactly have a guest room though. We’re saving for a slightly bigger place. All three boys won’t be able to share the same room forever but that’s not happening any time soon so you’ll have to find a hotel.” 

“I’m happy to. It’s not an inconvenience.” Laguna watched his son before continuing on cautiously. “I could help financially if you ever need something.” 

“No,” Leon said instantly but there was no heat to his tone. “I didn’t come here with my hand out. We’re fine.” 

“I didn’t mean to imply otherwise. That’s fine. I just want you to know that i’m always an option should you there be a surprise expense.” Laguna said speaking quietly. “Just remember that.” 

Leon nodded once. “I doubt i’ll ever take you up on that, but…” He frowned. But what? He’d hoped to be done with his conflicting feelings. Money would be a good thing and the Guardians knew he wished Cloud wasn’t consistently working two to three jobs at a time. Even so, he couldn’t justify taking money from his father. “But it’s nice to know anyway. I’m sure i’ll fight you less on it if it’s something for the boys.” 

Laguna came closer, dragging Leon into a tight hug that left him flailing for a second until he had no choice but to return it. “I’m truly happy you called me that day. I know you don’t like asking for anything, so i will take it very seriously if you ever do. You letting me be apart of your new family means the world to me.” 

Leon refused to believe that his throat was tight with some emotion he’d rather ignore. It was hindering his ability to respond so he didn’t. Instead, he leaned a little harder into the hug, fully aware it was the first one they’d ever shared. 

From the second he’d met Laguna at seventeen, he’d been standoffish and avoided as much contact as he could. This was new, but it wasn’t necessarily bad. 

“It’s not too late to fix this?” Leon muttered, feeling years younger. 

“Never,” Laguna promised, holding on a little tighter for a brief moment. He released his grip after a beat to allow Leon to pull away if he wanted to. “You’re here after all. You’re here, i’m here. You sister, your husband, your children. Son, this is how things are patched up. We don’t have to be under each others feet to get to know each other.” 

“That’s…” Leon exhaled hard, and stepped back. “Good.” Baby steps, he could work with baby steps. If he’d learned anything the last few years it was patience. “Thanks dad,” 

“Daddy!” 

Leon jerked from their moment their second he heard all three of his boys screeching for him. The only thing that kept him from sprinting towards them was the fact that he could see them still and the sounds were more delighted then pained. 

The twins hovered over Riku who sat next to the little pond, his hands close to his chest. 

“What happened?” Leon asked, speed walking to the kids with Laguna at his side. 

“Frog!” Riku grinned, holding up the creature in his hands. “Can i keep!?” 

“Please!” The twins chorused. 

Leon shook his head and sighed, his heart going a mile a minute. Children really could scare an adult half to death. “I’m afraid not baby. This pond is the frogs home. This is where he lives. What if a frog came and took you from your home?” 

The twins seemed to consider this as if it were a real problem but Riku scoffed. “Frogs too tiny.” 

“Mhm,” Leon smiled, trying to focus on Riku having a good time and not his urge to make his son wash his hands the second the frog was released. “And tiny frogs will stay in the pond.” 

“Really?” Riku pouted. 

“Really.” Leon nodded. 

Laguna chuckled, “Your daddy is right, but every time you come here to play i’m sure you’ll find other frogs to visit.”

“Frogs!” Sora laughed. “Like frogs.” 

“Fishes,” Roxas added, looking in the pond. He was leaned over it so far that Leon was afraid he’d fall in. 

Leon sighed, trying to rid himself of whatever stress was still in him. “Why don’t we release that frog you have there and you three can go tell papa what you saw. If we start soon we might actually get you three cleaned up in time for dinner.” 

“Show papa the frog?” Riku asked. 

Leon shook his head. “No baby, but you can bring him outside with you later for him to see. Besides, he’s been alone with auntie Ellone way too long and i’m started to regret not making them come out with us.” 

“I’m sure they’re fine.” Laguna commented, looking amused. 

“Yeah, but i don’t need my sister and husband alone for too long. I don’t know how Cloud ever left me alone with all the women in his life.” Leon grinned, knowing full well all the things Tifa and Yuffie in particular had told him about Cloud when they’d first started dating. “It was hard enough keeping him away from Rinoa and Selphie.” 

“Bye bye frog,” Sora said. 

“Swim away.” Roxas added. 

Riku still looked reluctant but he finally opened his hands wide and without any further prompting, the frog made it’s escape. All three boys stared at the water in awe as the creature swam away and Leon actually had a moment of wondering if he’d ever been that easy to please. He couldn’t remember ever being that easily entertained, but that was probably the point. 

“C’mon, babes. Inside. Though maybe we should take your shoes off in the sun room.” He finished with a mutter. 

Laguna huffed softly. “Look at you sounding all grown up. You know there’s still one particular housekeeper around here that is going to faint when she sees those windows. I might have assumed the muddy shoes would have also amused you too.” 

Leon stared, eyes wide as the oddly gentle accusation was tossed at him. “No idea what you mean.” 

“No, of course you don’t.” Laguna smirked, taking Sora’s hand excitedly when the child offered it to him. He walked them back inside, talking excitedly with the twins as Riku waited for Leon to start moving. 

“Daddy?” 

“Your grand daddy is full of surprises Riku,” Leon said, walking inside with Riku shuffling next to him. Laguna might have seen more in Leon’s angry teen years than he’d thought. 

~

“And we didn’t die,” Cloud teased, pulling his shirt over his head as he changed for bed. 

“Oh shut up,” Leon chuckled. The boys had been put to bed at their regular bedtime but it had taken an extra forty minutes to get them to sleep in the strange room. 

Laguna had put them in a room with a connecting door to be able to keep the boys close but the babies still looked around the room nervously. They were sharing a queen sized bed and the twins seemed relieved to be able to stay with Riku. They weren’t truly able to sleep until Ellone appeared with a night light that threw shadows of stars and moons across the room. 

Cloud laughed and stepped closer to where Leon was sitting on the bed and brushed a sloppy, open mouthed kiss to his cheek. “It’s going fine. Your dad is great. Your sister is great. The kids are fine. You already know i think you’re fucking amazing for some reason.” 

“Hey,” Leon interrupted with amusement coloring his features. “There are reasons, you bitch.” 

“The point,” Cloud cut him off, and stroked his fingers through Leon’s steadily growing hair. “Is that it’s okay to be nervous about coming home, but everything is working out.” 

Leon made a soft noise and pressed his face against Cloud’s stomach. “Hm.” 

“What’s the matter, Lion? Still all nerves?” Cloud asked, staying put as Leon leaned on him. 

“Not really,” Leon muttered, pressing his face closer. “Just a realization. Laguna’s great, Sis is great." He repeated. "So the problem all those years was me.” 

Cloud hummed and shoved Leon back hard enough that his back hit the bed. He climbed over top of him and settled next to him. “Dramatics seem to run in your family.” 

Leon snorted, “Cloud-” 

“No, shut up.” Cloud said and cuddling Leon closer. The position so similar to how he held the boys. “You’ve finally gotten to the point where you can admit that nothing that happened in the past was your dad’s fault. I will not-for one damn moment-let you start blaming yourself. You were angry and allowed to be. Laguna didn’t know how to be a father, let alone father to two adults, how could he? Your sister didn’t know how to relate to you because she remembered your parents and you couldn’t possibly. It was no one’s fault.” 

“You make it sound so simple,” Leon sighed, happy to curl up against Cloud. 

“It is, babe.” Cloud said. “Years ago, the three of you weren’t ready to make being a family work. It was too difficult. Too much baggage. It never would have worked. All three of you needed to be on the same page.” 

Leon made a noise. “Dad and Ellone have gotten along for years. That wasn’t the problem.” 

“Sure it was. She had to relearn how to have a dad. Had to get over whatever abandonment she’d felt as a kid and put an awful childhood behind her. Laguna had to cope with the fact that he’d thought his daughter was dead. He didn’t even now he’d had a son. They both had shit to work through. I don’t believe for a second that happened over night.” 

“You make it sound good like that,” Leon mumbled. “Maybe i just needed to find you first.” 

Cloud grinned, “Awe, the award to the sappiest thing you’ve ever said goes too…” 

“Shut it,” Leon's shoulders shook from soft laughter. “I was being serious. I’m not sure i ever would have worked through this shit without you.” 

“You’ve fought my demons, i’ll face your’s.” Cloud said. 

Leon made another noise and tilted his head back to kiss Cloud’s jaw. “You haven’t had a nightmare in months.” 

“Not a bad one,” Cloud agreed. “I love you, and we’re going to make this work for us. We’re here for a few days, there’s plenty of time to mend things more.” 

Leon just grunted, and didn’t comment on their stay. “I love you too, Rain Cloud.” 

“Besides, sometime amazing has already come of this.”

“What’s that?” 

Cloud smirked. “Been here a whole day and your Balamb accent is coming back. It’s fucking adorable.” 

“Oh fuck off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays~


End file.
